


The Ultimate Betrayal

by SlushiedGleek



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiedGleek/pseuds/SlushiedGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella and Jasper catch Alice and Edward cheating on them how will they react? What new couples will form because of this betrayal.. Oh, and what is the bet that causes someone to be arrested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my second twilight story but the first on this site! Please let me know what you think because it makes me want to write more and I love hearing people’s opinions… Oh and I don’t own Twilight!    
> Lizzy

Alice's POV

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pressing his soft lips to mine. His tongue lightly traced my mouth begging for entrance, I automatically opened my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. I didn't know, or understand why I was acting like this, I mean it is Edward. He is in love with Bella and I'm in love with Jasper. But here we are, betraying the ones that we love and not caring about the consequences. It's only been a month since he finally gave in and turned Bella but here he is with me... His arms were wrapped around me pulling me as close to him as possible. I tangled my fingers into his gorgeous brown hair, as he began to kiss my shoulders. His kisses working his way down to my hands. Slowly and gently he lifted me up and placed me onto the bed all of the time my eyes didn't leave his, he was like a drug to me. I kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone, not even Jasper. No words should be used to describe what happens next...

Jaspers POV

I could feel the confusion coming off Bella. We glanced slowly at each other.  
"Ladies first" I finally said, indicating to the stair case. She stumbled slightly as shegot up and walked to the stairs. She looked at me and smiled. I laughed; she really is the most ungraceful vampire ever! But for some reason I found my self staring at her. I shook my self out of that really quickly.  
She's married I told myself over and over again, knowing that nothing could happen between us, she was too far in love with Edward, even if he had disappeared somewhere. Plus, I could never leave Alice far too much to ever leave her, what ever happens I could never be without her, it would hurt us both too much.  
There were noises coming from mine and Alice's room, what was going on?I could feel loads of lust radiating from the door, it explains why I was looking at Bella like that, I could hear Alice's name being moaned by someone that sounded like Edward, It can't be... I stormed in...

Alice's POV

All of a sudden I looked up at what was the door, and saw a very angry Jasper and the back of Bella's head as she ran down the hallway. Edward ran after her shouting her name repeatedly.  
"Jasper, it's not what it looks like" I started to protest at his anger, "What is it then? Because I actually cannot think of anything else that it can be"  
"it's... um... well..." I didn't know any excuses  
"Just as I thought, Goodbye Alice."  
With that he left, leaving me alone

Jaspers POV

I ran, not really sure where I was going, just going where the forest took me, just trying to get the mental image of my wife and my brother out of my head. When I remembered the thought that had crossed my mind not even 5 minutes ago. I'd never leave her. I stopped. No matter what she had done to me she was still my wife and I couldn't live without her, well exist is probably a better word. She is the reason I became a Cullen. She is the reason I am a better person. Without her I would be nothing. Plus a good gentleman should never desert his wife. I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the house, to Alice.

When I came in through the open kitchen, first checking that Esme couldn't see me, last time I accidentally broke the window. The first thing that I saw was a distraught Alice on the sofa with Rosie comforting her.  
"Alice..." I whispered, she looked up at me in shock and then glanced at Rosie, who took this as her cue to leave. For a vampire she looked awful, but beautiful at the same time. She just sat there and stared at me, trying to anticipate my next move. She was radiating guilt and regret. To show her that I understood, or was at least trying to, I opened my arms out silently asking for a hug. Within Milliseconds she was hugging me so tightly that it would have killed a human, I returned the hug whilst kissing the top of her hair trying to comfort her. We were like that for what seemed like ages, when a crash brought us to our senses...

Bellas POV

"Why did you do that to me Edward!" I was screaming at him. He slept with my best friend, his "sister"! Poor Jasper though, Edward is his brother. It must be 10 times worse for him. I wonder where he is at the moment. He just disappeared.  
"Bella... I am truly sorry!"  
"I don't care, if I wasn't a vampire and had to live with you then I would never speak to you again"  
"Bella..."  
"Get out Edward!" I smashed the door against the wall, knowing that I would regret it later but not really caring. He left. I sat against our bed, no my bed... I wasn't sharing it with that lying backstabber of an Edward. The anger grew inside me needing to be let out, I started throwing anything and everything that I could get my hands on. Soon there was only one thing left standing, the wardrobe. Without a second thought it was through the window and in the forest, and I was calm, I turned around in shock and there was Jasper and Alice at the door. Within a split-second the monster had returned, and I was on top of Alice sending her flying backwards across the hallway. Smashing the far wall in the process, sending graduation caps flying everywhere. I pulled myself back and leaned against the wall, dry-sobbing. I could feel seven pairs of eyes staring at me in shock and pity. Emmett, Rosie and Esme had come home from the hospital where they had been visiting Carsile and they had brought him home with them, his shift must have ended early. Without any warning I was softly lifted up by two gentle arms, Jasper whispered to me that it would be ok, and not to worry and all of a sudden I was calm. He carried me into Emmett's room onto the bed. At that point I wished that I could sleep, so I pretended too, knowing that although it was impossible it was comforting to just lie there, I was hoping that they would get the hint and go away, and they did, apart from Rosie she stayed and lay with me holding me to her, stroking my hair and calming me down even more. Within seconds in the dark, comforted at the lie of still being human, and allowing myself to believe it, but knowing it will hurt more when I allowed myself to act like a vampire.


	2. What Have We Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter... please let me know what you think :)

Edwards POV  
I sat in the meadow my head filled with thoughts of Alice and Bella, but as much as I could try I couldn't bring myself to regret my actions. Every time I closed my eyes instead of seeing Bella like I usually did, all that I saw was Alice, and I knew that it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. All that I knew for certain was that I had to see Bella, apologise to her for what I did, because no matter how much I want Alice, I couldn't have her. I still love Bella, just not as much as I did before. I couldn't hurt her anymore than I already had. I ran as fast as I possibly could.  
When I finally got to the house it looked almost empty, Alice was sitting on the sofa all alone. "Where is everybody?" I asked her as I walked into the room.  
"Hunting" She didn't even look up as she said that. She kept glancing nervously at me but never in the eyes. "Don't look at him, you won't be able to control yourself" she kept chanting in her head. I slowly crept up to her and took her face in my hands, slowly lifting it so that she was looking at me.

"Edward please, don't" She pleaded with me but her thoughts betrayed her "Oh just kiss me already" I pulled her face closer to mine.  
"Don't move" I whispered to her. She stayed still, and I leaned in and gently placed my lips on top of hers, my tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, she slowly opened her mouth and allowed my tongue to enter. I pulled her close to me. Not wanting to stop ever.  
"Not again, I can never forgive her now. How could she do that to me?" I stopped kissing Alice and turned around to see the rest of our family staring at us with disgust and shock.

"Family meeting, everyone sit down now!" I have never seen Esme that mad before. "It seems that Edward and Alice have got something to tell us."

Alice's POV

Esme and Carlisle looked at us expectantly. I looked at Edward and then at Jasper, not wanting to be the first one to speak. I was uncomfortable, and I think that Jasper felt that because I was suddenly relaxed. I gave him a quick grateful smile. He smiled back at me hesitantly, never meeting my full gaze. I knew that I needed to talk but I don't know where to start. Edward say something quickly. I thought, I knew that he would be listening.  
"Bella, Jasper. I am sorry. The thing is, whenever I am around Alice I cannot help myself..." Edward got my message and started the conversation.  
"Jasper, I am sorry, but I think that I am in love with Edward... I am so very sorry..." I began to dry sob in my seat. Jasper suddenly exploded into a fury that I had never seen him in before, he jumped out of his seat, smashing it into the wall. I was too shocked to react.

All of a sudden I was angry. "Jasper you just don't understand whets going on, so stop manipulating my emotions!"  
"No Alice, I don't understand! We have been married for centuries, and you go and cheat on me with my BROTHER! Why Alice why?"  
"Jasper I am sorry..."  
" I don't care Alice, I love you and I want to be with you forever!"  
" I love you too Jasper..."  
"No Alice you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed Edward, TWICE, I'm going to hunt some more and when I get back we will talk then."  
With that he left.

Bellas POV

"Jasper wait. I'm coming with you" He came back and stood at the door. I decided that it was my turn to confront Edward about the recent events.  
"Edward! Why did you do that to me?" He didn't look up at me, he just carried on staring at the floor "Edward! At least have the courage to look me in the eyes! You have betrayed me, with my best friend! I hate you! If we weren't both vampires I would leave and never come back but I can't. I love my family too much, everyone apart from you and Alice!" I turned away from him and left the house, followed by Jasper.

Jaspers POV

As I ran further into the forest with Bella, we both realised that we didn't feel the need for hunting but to be away from Alice and Edward. When we had got 10 miles away from the house and were in the middle of nowhere. We stopped, and sat down on the floor, more out of habit than need.  
"Are you ok Jasper?" Bella never ceased to amaze me, when she was hurting she asked if I was ok.  
"I am better now that I am away from her, but more importantly are you ok?" for some reason I was more worried about her feelings than my own at that point. She was filled with regret and for some reason love and lust.  
"I'm fine" She smiled at me. It was the first time that I had seen her smile since yesterday. She had a very contagious smile that made me smile back. Before I realised it we were sitting right next to each other, looking into each others eyes.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered to me.  
"You've done nothing wrong, don't blame yourself." Before I could stop myself, I had leaned in and was passionately kissing Bella. I pulled away. "Wait, we are as bad as them."  
" I don't care," she said as she pulled me in closely again and soon she was lying on top of me as we were passionately intenselymaking out.  
What have we done?


End file.
